A gas turbine engine typically includes one or more fuel injectors. A fuel injector can comprise an airblast fuel nozzle assembly adapted to suitably mix fuel and air, and positioned to direct this air-fuel mixture into the engine's combustion chamber. Such a nozzle assembly is typically assumed to provide low-emission fuel injection, as inner and outer air circuits are used to atomize the fuel to facilitate consistent and uniform mixing.